pretty cure black and white
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: Nagisa has ended up in the black and white anime, she finds Ash's pikachu and he thinks Nagisa is Ash, now with Pikachu, Mepple, Iris, Cilan, Kaylyn, Honoka, and her pokemon by her side, she'll adventure through Unova and find a way home
1. in a new world and Unova

disclaimer I don't own pretty cure or pokemon only my ocs

Chapter 1 in a new world and in the Unova region

Nagisa woke up laying on the ground and noticed a yellow mouse in front of her, "huh a pikachu," said Nagisa, "why is it here," "pika," said Pikachu, "what no I'm not your trainer," said Nagisa, "my name is Nagisa not Ash," Pikachu just climbed onto her shoulder anyway, "I guess I'm Ash to you." Nagisa tried to figure out where she is when she ran into someone, "what was that for, Ash," said the girl, "wait you're not Ash," "for once someone said I'm not Ash," said Nagisa, "I'm Misumi Nagisa, but you can call me Nagisa, what's your name," "my name's Iris," said Iris, "and this is Axew," "axew," said Axew as it came out of Iris' hair. Then another voice caught Nagisa's interests, she went to check it out and saw 2 trainers battling, "Minun use thunderbolt," said the first trainer, "min min," said Minun as it let out electricity and defeated the other pokemon, both trainers shook hands and said good battle and the other trainer walked off. "That was amazing," said Nagisa, "huh were you watching," said the trainer, "yeah, I'm Misumi Nagisa by the way," said Nagisa, "and I'm Iris," said Iris as she ran to them, "nice to meet both of you," said Kaylyn, "I'm Izumi Kaylyn, but you can call me Kaylyn or Trio," "is there a reason behind the nickname Trio," asked Nagisa, "well my cure name is Dreadruler Trio," said Kaylyn, "cure name as in pretty cure name," said Nagisa, "yep," said Kaylyn, "I'm guessing you're Cure Black," "how did you know," asked Nagisa, "just a hunch," Kaylyn responded, "wait you two are the legendary pretty cure," said Iris, "yeah you heard about us," asked Kaylyn, "the elder of the village of dragons always said may the power of Cure Legend guide you," Iris responded, "do you know her," "Cure Legend is the pretty cure of dragons," said Kaylyn, "and my best friend Ishida Roxie," "wow you do know her," said Iris, "well I have to go now," said Kaylyn, "I got a message from my mom that she has something for me from Alola, I'll see you in Striaton," the 3 waved goodbye and made their way to Striaton City.


	2. triple leaders team threats

Chapter 2 triple leaders team threats

"We should almost be there," said Nagisa, "there it is," said Iris as she pointed at the city ahead, "Kaylyn said she'll meet us there," "right," said Nagisa, the two girls ran to the city and immediately went to the pokemon center and saw Kaylyn. "Ok thanks mom," said Kaylyn, "there you are Kaylyn," said Nagisa, "what did your mom said what it was," "she said that the professor ran into 3 non alolan pokemon," said Kaylyn, "he caught all 3 and sent them to my mom to send to me," "can we see the 3 pokemon," said Nagisa excited, "sure come on out you 3," said Kaylyn, "grook," said the little monkey, "scor," said the bunny, "sobu," said the chameleon, "what are they," said Iris, "mom said their names are Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble," said Kaylyn. Then a green haired boy came in all excited for some reason, "wow actual pokemon from the Galar region," said the person, "I'm seeing the starters up close," "uh you don't have to get that excited," said Kaylyn, "who are you by the way," said Nagisa, "oh where are my manners," said Cilan, "I'm Cilan, an A class connoisseur," "I'm Nagisa," said Nagisa, "I'm not from this world I hope to find a way home eventually," "I'm Kaylyn the pretty cure of unity," said Kaylyn, "and I'm Iris," said Iris, after introductions, Cilan left and went back to where he was heading to, and then Kaylyn returned her new pokemon to their pokeballs but Sobble came back out, "I guess you want to travel along with," said Kaylyn, "sobu," said Sobble, "also Nagisa," said Kaylyn, "since we're here how about you challenge the gym," "that sounds great," said Nagisa, "do you know where it is," "of course I do follow me," said Kaylyn, "I am the guardian of this city after all."

Kaylyn walked Nagisa and Iris to the gym, "here we are," said Kaylyn, Nagisa ran to the door and opened it and saw Cilan looking at her, both were a little nervous, "uh hi Cilan," said Nagisa, "were you coming here for something Nagisa," asked Cilan, "yeah a gym battle," Nagisa responded, Cilan then looked around and saw neither of his brothers, "maybe when my brothers are here," said Cilan, "where are they any way," asked Kaylyn, "CAN SOMEONE HELP US," said both of Cilan's brothers, "that sounded like my brothers," said Cilan, "let's go check it out," said Nagisa. They ran to the location they heard the yelling from, there they saw Shadow Trio with Cilan's brothers in her hands, "Chili, Cress," said Cilan, "Cilan can you help us down," said Cress, "or make her let go," said Chili, "Midlight," said Kaylyn, "Kaylyn," said Shadow Trio, "if you want these two back, you have to fight to get them back," then Shadow Trio takes both Chili and Cress' heart flowers out, and let both orbs drop, Cilan caught both of them, "why would she do that to my brothers," said Cilan, then Shadow Trio created a destain with both heart flower crystals inside, "leave this to me," said Kaylyn, "lemme help too," said Nagisa, "Nagisa you can't transform without Honoka remember," said Kaylyn, "oh right," said Nagisa. "PRETTY CURE DEVIANT MODE SHINE," said Kaylyn, Kaylyn then transformed into Dreadruler Trio, "ruler of the land and skies full of flames, Dreadruler Trio," said Kaylyn as Dreadruler Trio, she battled the destain all by herself and was failing miserably, luckily her friends appeared and helped her defeat it, sending both heart flowers free, Kaylyn waved bye to her friends and helped set Chili and Cress free from the orbs, "are you two ok," asked Kaylyn, "sorry if my dark counterpart wasn't nice, she's never nice," "yeah we are," said Chili, "sorry if we worried you," said Cress, "it's ok," said Cilan, "we should head back now," "can I please challenge the gym when we get back," said Nagisa, "of course Nagisa," said Cilan. On the way there Chili and Cress were having a conversation between the two about Cilan and Nagisa, "pss Cress," whispered Chili, "what Chili," whispered Cress, "do you think Cilan you know likes Nagisa," whispered Chili, "of course," whispered Cress, they both chuckled.

They got back to the gym and had a little struggle figuring out a way back, "when did it get so crowded," said Nagisa, then all the girls ran up and circled Cilan, Chili, and Cress, "uh can we get on with the gym battle already," "did you say gym battle," said all the girls, "yeah maybe if it's less crowded," said Nagisa, then Kaylyn closed the doors before Nagisa left, "where do think you're going," said Kaylyn, "uh elsewhere," said Nagisa, "why," then the lights turned off, "alright then Nagisa," said Cilan, "I'll grant your request," background fangirling, "so you're a challenger," said Chili, "then you'll receive a welcome as pleasant and hot as the new day's sun," more background fangirling, "no, I think we should be cool," said Cress, "like a refreshing glass of water, chilled of course," and then more fangirling, "pikachu what are they talking about," said Nagisa confused, "pika," said Pikachu also confused, "this is the Striaton gym," said Cilan, "and the three of us," said Chili, "we're triplet brothers," said Cress, "and we're the gym leaders," said all three brothers, "three brothers and all three of them are gym leaders," said Iris, "axew," said Axew, "now it's," said Cilan, "showtime," said all three brothers, Nagisa stood there in surprise, so did Iris, Kaylyn just stood there with sunglasses on. Once the light disappeared, Nagisa noticed the giant battle field in front of her, she looked behind her and saw the brothers, then looked up to see Iris and Kaylyn, "woah," said Nagisa, "so who will be your battle opponent," said Cilan, "I'm choosing," said Nagisa, "that's right," said Cilan, "me, or Chili, or Cress, you can battle anyone of us, our rules state if you defeat whichever one you choose, you'll earn the trio badge." Then the three brothers sent out their partner pokemon, all 3 pokemon stood in front of Nagisa, Nagisa looked at them in her pokedex, "who are they," said Nagisa as she opened her pokedex, "_Pansear, the high temp pokemon, Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes, the temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry," "Pansage, the grass monkey pokemon, Pansage offers leaves on its head to pokemon that have low energy, the leaves relieve stress," "Panpour, the spray pokemon, Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water, it can store water in the tufts on its head,"_ "Pansear, a fire type, Pansage, a grass type, and Panpour, a water type," said Nagisa, "any one of those will be a great opponent," then the brothers circled Nagisa, asking her which one of them she'll choose to battle, "the truth is I want to battle all 3 of you," "huh," said all three brothers, "Nagisa wants to battle all three," said Iris, "knew she would," said Kaylyn, "what's going on, mepo," said Mepple, "who are you 2, mepo, and where's Nagisa, mepo," "I'm Kaylyn and this is Iris," said Kaylyn, "and Nagisa is down there."

Nagisa convinced the brothers for her to battle all 3 of them, they agreed if she beats 2 of them she'll get her badge. Nagisa started off with her and Tepig against Chili and Pansear, the battle wasn't easy at first but a tactic of attacking Pansear underground helped a lot, and then finished off with a tackle, one win left for Nagisa to win her badge. Next she battled Cress, the battle between Pikachu and Panpour wasn't going in Nagisa's favor as in which Cress was outsmarting her, but then she thought of something that Cress wasn't ready for, "Pikachu, use quick attack and go in circles around Panpour," said Nagisa, Pikachu did just that, neither Cress or Panpour knew what to do, "what is Nagisa doing," Cress thought, "I don't know what to do," then he noticed Pikachu in the air, and before he said anything, Nagisa made Pikachu use thunderbolt and win the battle, in total excitement Kaylyn fell off and teleported back up and fixed the dent she made in the ground. Chili and Cress left to find a trio badge in the mess (which I gave them for some reason) to give to Nagisa for beating 2 of them. While waiting, Cilan had to ask Nagisa something, "good job Nagisa," said Cilan, "thanks Cilan," said Nagisa, "hey Nagisa, I'm curious if by chance you also want to battle me while my brothers are getting the badge," said Cilan, "I know Cress said for you to beat 2 of us, and you wanted to battle all 3 of us," "sure Cilan," said Nagisa. The two battled, Nagisa knew she had a type disadvantage with her water type Oshawott against Cilan's grass type Pansage, it was a close match till the end, with Oshawott using razor shell and Pansage using bite, it looked like either one was about to fall, but in the end, Pansage fell in defeat, Nagisa hugged Oshawott in glee, and luckily the battle was over just in time for Nagisa to get her badge, Nagisa grabbed the badge in glee and lifted it in the air, Pikachu, Tepig, and Oshawott were cheering too.

As Nagisa and Kaylyn were heading to the exit, they noticed Iris coming towards them, "do you mind if I come with you," asked Iris, "sure Iris," said Nagisa, then they saw Cilan catching up to them, "I'm coming too," said Cilan, "I had to convince my brothers to go with you," "why did you choose to come," asked Kaylyn, "I want to see Nagisa grow as a trainer and help her return home," said Cilan, "plus I sorta have a crush on her," "Cilan, I don't know what to say," said Nagisa, "but I like you too," then the 4 of them left the city.


	3. a sisterly problem

Nagisa, Iris, and Cilan noticed Kaylyn has gone up ahead, they were curious why, when they found her, they saw her talking to someone. "Sis I told you not to leave home without telling us your siblings," said Kaylyn's sister, "Aurora y'all don't need to know everything," said Kaylyn, "how about we check that with a battle, sis," said Aurora, "come on out Simipour," "all right then Eevee let's go," said Kaylyn, "pour," said Simipour, "eivoui," said Eevee. Nagisa was curious on who those 2 pokemon were, "_Simipour, the geyser pokemon, and the evolved form of Panpour, Simipour can demolish a concrete wall with the pressurized water it shoots from its tail," "Eevee, the evolution pokemon, depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms,"_ "why haven't you evolved that Eevee yet sis," asked Aurora, "Eevee doesn't want to evolve," Kaylyn responded, "doesn't matter, Eevee use leaf blade," "eivoui," said Eevee as it swung its tail at simipour, "Simipour, ice beam," said Aurora, "simi," said Simipour as it shot ice from its mouth, "Eevee use rock slide," said Kaylyn, Eevee made rocks fall from the sky, some landed on Simipour, stopping the ice beam, "flash cannon," said Aurora, "earthquake," said Kaylyn, the battle continued on, Simipour fell in defeat, "good job Simipour, return," said Aurora, "come on out Jellicent," "jelli," said Jellicent, Nagisa looked at her pokedex, "_Jellicent, the floating pokemon, and the evolved form of Frillish, using life energy for food, Jellicent swims by absorbing seawater, then expelling it,"_ "come back Eevee," said Kaylyn, "Lycanroc, let's go," "ly," said Lycanroc, "_Lycanroc, the werewolf pokemon, and the evolved form of Rockruff, Rockruff evolves into the midnight form during the night, it won't take orders it doesn't like,"_ "why is Kaylyn fighting a Jellicent, a water ghost type, with Lycanroc, a rock type," asked Iris quietly, Kaylyn and Aurora kept battling but Aurora lost, "know what I hate you sis," said Aurora, "I wish you were never my sister," "Aurora no wait," said Kaylyn, then she noticed Aurora left her wave badge on the ground, and Marine came out, "what was that about, ma," said Marine, " sorry Marine, Aurora just ran off," said Kaylyn, "I'll go talk to her," said Cilan, "because I know how she feels, I've been the same way in my childhood." Cilan ran off to find Aurora to talk to her, "Aurora there you are," said Cilan, "(sob) what do you want," said Aurora, "I want to talk to you," said Cilan, "I know how you feel right now," "you do," said Aurora, "how come," "well back when I first got Pansage," said Cilan, "my brothers wanted to try battling each other and I got involved, even though I had a type advantage against Cress, I lost and ran away from home, my brothers didn't want to look for me so they told our parents that I ran away from home, I was found a few hours later by Nurse Joy and she returned me home in the morning, my family was worried, my mom taught me a valuable lesson, battling isn't always about winning or losing, it's about experiencing the joy of battling," "oh really," said Aurora, "maybe I should apologize to my sister," "I'll walk you there," said Cilan. Cilan walked with Aurora, they met up with the others, "sis I'm sorry," said Aurora, "I didn't mean to run off," "its ok Aurora," said Kaylyn, "oh Nagisa, I saw someone calling for you on the way here," said Aurora, "I wonder who it is," said Nagisa. "Where do think you're going pretty cure," said the mysterious person, "Nor," said Aurora, "oh and I found someone looking for Nagisa," said Nor, "Nagisa help," said Honoka, "Honoka, put her down," said Nagisa, "make me," said Nor, "soooooobuuuuuuuuuu," said Sobble as it shot water from its mouth, Nor just dodged it and then used Honoka's heart flower to create a baffoon, "ready sis," said Kaylyn as she grabbed her trio badge, "ready," said Aurora as she grabbed her wave badge, "PRETTY CURE DEVIANT MODE SHINE," said Kaylyn and Aurora, Kaylyn became Dreadruler Trio and Aurora became Dreadqueen Wave, "ruler of the land and skies full of flames, Dreadruler Trio," said Kaylyn as Dreadruler Trio, "queen of the sea of flames, Dreadqueen wave," said Aurora as Dreadqueen Wave, the 2 cures fought and defeated the baffoon, they went back to normal and saved Honoka, "Honoka, you're ok," said Nagisa, "Nagisa, where have you been," said Honoka, "and who are all of you," "I ended up in this world somehow," said Nagisa, "and this is Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Aurora, Kaylyn, and Sobble," "nice to meet you all," said Honoka. Our heroes waved bye to Aurora as she ran home, "bye sis," said Kaylyn, "have a safe trip home."


	4. bundes of fun with rockruff

The 5 heroes were on their way to Nacrene city, when they noticed a girl looking for something, "have any of you seen a rockruff around here," said the girl, "a Rockruff no we haven't," said Nagisa, then they hear some barking, "rockruff there you are," said Laura, "I'm Laura by the way," "nice to meet you," said Nagisa, "I'm Nagisa Misumi and this is my partner Pikachu," "I'm Iris and this is Axew," said Iris, "I'm Kaylyn Izumi," said Kaylyn, "pretty cure of unity," "sobu," said Sobble, "oh and this is Sobble," said Kaylyn, "I'm Cilan, an A class connoisseur," said Cilan, "and I'm Honoka Yukishiro," said Honoka, "nice to meet all of you," said Laura. They followed Laura to her place, they saw a lot of Rockruff playing around, "wow there are so many," said Honoka, then they noticed Cilan petting one, "I think that one likes Cilan," said Kaylyn, "it sure does," said Cilan. A few minutes later, Laura came out worried, "what's wrong Laura," said Nagisa, "all the Rockruff are gone," said Laura, "not all are," said Kaylyn, "one is sleeping on Cilan's lap," "at least one is here," said Laura, "let's find the rest," said Iris. The 6 of them went to find the other Rockruff, they noticed a familiar balloon in the sky, "team rocket," said Nagisa, "what are you doing here," said Kaylyn, "we want to give all these Rockruff to our boss," said James, "try to stop us," said Meowth, then a cat like person appeared and sliced the rope saving the Rockruff, "thanks Pan," said Kaylyn, "you're welcome Kaylyn," said Pan, "let's transform," said Honoka. "DUAL AURORA WAVE," said Nagisa and Honoka, they transformed into Cure Black and Cure White, "emissary of light, Cure Black," said Nagisa as Cure Black, "emissary of light, Cure White," said Honoka as Cure White, "we are pretty cure," said both cures, "servants of the dark powers," said Cure White, "return to the darkness from which you came," said Cure Black, "PRETTY CURE DEVIANT MODE SHINE," said Kaylyn and Pan, they transformed into Dreadruler Trio and Silverwind Luminous, "ruler of the land and skies full of flames, Dreadruler Trio," said Kaylyn as Dreadruler Trio, "silver life of shining hope, Silverwind Luminous," said Pan as Silverwind Luminous. The 4 cures attacked team rocket together, and then made them blast off. They said goodbye to Laura and Pan and continued on, then they heard a Rockruff run to them, he then wanted Cilan's attention, "what is it Rockruff," said Cilan, "ruff ruff," said Rockruff, "I think he wants to be with you, Cilan," said Honoka, "is that true Rockruff," said Cilan, "ruff," said Rockruff as it grabbed a pokeball out of Kaylyn's bag and gave it to Cilan, "how did he know where it was in my bag," said Kaylyn, Rockruff pressed the button on the pokeball and went inside and was captured, Cilan then hugged the ball, "I'll take good care of you Rockruff," said Cilan.


End file.
